Una vita normale
by LaraPink777
Summary: Lei non c'è più. Lui può continuare a vivere? (Attenzione: Sesso, Death-fic)
1. Una vita normale

_I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nickelodeon does. Questa opera non è a scopo di lucro; i diritti delle Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appartengono alla Nickelodeon._

* * *

_A/N Ciao a tutti! Sono tornata con una storia che è molto diversa da quelle che ho pubblicato fino ad ora. Questa è una storia per adulti. Contiene turpiloquio, sesso, morte, autolesionismo. E' buia, dolorosa, cattiva._  
_In verità sono due brevi storie, complete, divise rispettivamente in tre e quattro capitoli._  
_Spero che vi piaccia! Buona lettura! ^_^_

* * *

L'aria era insolitamente fredda, per quella stagione, un vento gelido soffiava dall'ovest. Le foglie degli alberi frusciavano impazzite, lottando per restare attaccate ai rami.

Lui ha stretto le braccia intorno al corpo. Sarebbe stato più saggio rientrare. Alzarsi da quel dondolo maledetto, in quel portico maledetto, e portare il suo culo dentro, al caldo.

Ormai, il sole stava per tramontare. Si intravvedeva appena, nascosto dagli alberi che abbracciavano la vecchia casa colonica. La luce rosa filtrava tra le fronde e si appoggiava mollemente sul legno secco della facciata.

Sì, aveva freddo. Un altro attacco di tosse gli ha grattato la gola. Si stava forse ammalando? Un'irritazione alle vie respiratorie? Magari il principio di una malattia polmonare? Sì, una malattia. Quello che ci voleva. Una bella, lunga malattia, poi più niente.

Vigliacco.

Ed idiota. Lei non avrebbe voluto. Lei l'avrebbe disprezzato per questo. La vita non si getta al vento. La vita si sopporta, anche quando fa male. Anche quando non la vorresti più.

Inoltre la pace, la fine di tutto, lui non se la meritava.

Ha allungato la mano accanto a sé, sul divano imbottito del dondolo in legno. Era seduto come sempre dal suo lato, lasciando vuoto l'altro posto.

Il posto dove sedeva lei.

…

"Sai cosa mi piacerebbe fare, questa sera?" La voce di lei era bassa, sensuale. La voce che lo faceva sciogliere, che lo faceva impazzire, che gli provocava brividi di anticipazione, che gli schiudeva promesse di tesori e delizie.

Le aveva sorriso, stringendola a sé. Era calda, profumava degli odori della cena.

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Allenarci con le armi?" L'aveva presa in giro, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Stupido." Lei aveva lasciato il suo posto sul dondolo e gli era salita di sopra, a cavalcioni. Il dondolo aveva ballato lentamente. "Davvero non capisci cosa mi piacerebbe fare? E pensare che credevo fossi un genio." Adesso nello scherzo la sua voce era anche un po' infantile.

Gli aveva poggiato le labbra sul collo, dandogli un bacio. Poi un piccolo morso. "Dai, prova ad immaginare…"

Lui aveva sentito i battiti del cuore crescere piano piano d'intensità. Come sempre. Dopo tanti anni.

L'aveva stretta ancor più a sé, le sue cosce a premere contro l'inguine, il suo seno a strofinare contro il piastrone. Aveva bevuto il suo fiato, caldo, e se ne era inebriato. Aveva sentito i suoi sensi farsi più acuti, la sua parte più intima iniziare a pulsare.

La bocca gli si era fatta secca, ancora una volta aveva perso tutte le sue inutili parole davanti a lei. Quindici anni erano trascorsi, ma lei aveva sempre le chiavi del suo cuore ed il possesso esclusivo di ogni sua capacità oratoria.

"A…April… cosa…"

"Mhm, vedo che inizi a capire…"

…

Un suono in lontananza l'ha riportato da solo, al freddo, sullo stesso vecchio dondolo. Era il rombo di un motore? Sarebbe dovuto tornare dentro, a nascondersi?

Non gli importava, neanche di questo più gli importava.

Comunque, adesso aveva riconosciuto bene il suono del motore, ancor prima che la moto nera sbucasse dal vialetto terroso.

La moto di Raph.

Come sarebbe stato stavolta? Urla e spintoni o paziente tentativo di convincimento? Un guardati fai schifo, come cazzo ti sei ridotto, o un fratello, ti prego, non posso continuare a vederti così?

Aveva sperato che avesse finalmente capito di lasciarlo in pace; d'altronde erano ormai una decina di giorni che non si faceva vedere. Ed infatti aveva finito la scorta di cibo due giorni fa. Non che gli importasse.

Ed invece eccolo lì, a sollevare un polverone sul vialetto, con la sua tuta di pelle nera, col suo casco nero, nella sua tenuta da pantomina di un giustiziere della notte da film anni '80.

Almeno era solo, questa volta non aveva portato Mikey. Non avrebbe sopportato quella rottura di palle, non quella sera. Non più.

La moto si è fermata proprio davanti al portico. Il fratello è balzato giù dalla sella con movimenti da ninja.

Loro sì, erano ancora ninja, eh. Loro sì, avevano ancora corpi ben allenati, tonici ed atletici. Non come lui.

Gli si è avvicinato.

Non era Raph. Riconosceva ancora i suoi fratelli dalle loro movenze.

Mikey si è tolto il casco.

Non era una visita di cortesia. Aveva fretta. "Donnie, vieni con me."

Lui si è alzato dal divanetto del dondolo in automatico, è balzato su senza pensarci. Se sia stato un riflesso condizionato o se forse questa fosse l'unica cosa che ancora gli importasse, si vergognava ad ammetterlo, ma non lo sapeva.

"Che succede?"

"Raph. Sta male. Ha bisogno di te."

Sì, una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco l'ha effettivamente sentita, a quelle parole. Ma il suo stomaco era chiuso in un pugno da mesi, ormai.

E' rientrato in casa per prendere la sua borsa. Era ancora lì, accanto alle medicine. Ha buttato dentro altri medicinali, e l'ha infilata a tracolla. D'altronde era già vestito. Era sempre vestito ormai.

Ed anche vestito si sentiva nudo.

Ha dovuto solo calzare quei maledetti e scomodissimi vecchi scarponcini; è uscito, ha preso il casco che Mikey aveva portato nel sottosella della moto e l'ha indossato.

"Andiamo." Sono partiti sgommando sul vialetto. Il sole era ormai tramontato.

…

"Sei la persona più testarda che conosca, April!"

"Donnie, è solo un mal di testa. Anche mio padre ne soffre spesso."

"Ce l'hai praticamente da un paio di settimane. Al vecchio covo ho ancora l'apparecchiatura per la tac. Se anche domani stai male ti lego e ti porto lì a forza."

"Va bene, amore. Ma sono sicura che domani starò meglio." L'aveva abbracciato, e baciato piano, e poi aveva mormorato: "E comunque non è così facile legare una kunoichi."

Dio com'era bella, quando sorrideva.

…

Mikey lo stava istruendo sui fatti nel breve tragitto dal garage alla camera di Raffaello, nel loro vecchio rifugio in cui erano tornati a vivere dopo la morte di Shredder, e che adesso era la casa dei due mutanti mascherati in rosso e arancione.

"…due notti fa. Era da solo. Quando è tornato alla tana l'ho medicato, ma adesso ha la febbre alta. La ferita si è infettata."

"Dov'è ferito?"

"Sul volto. Eh, Donnie…"

Sono entrati nella stanza, Raph era disteso sul letto, coperto. Ansimava.

Al suo fianco, su una sedia di ferro, Casey Jones.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto immaginare di trovarlo al capezzale del suo migliore amico. Non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di vederlo. Doveva salutarlo o ignorarlo? Casey l'ha tolto dall'impiccio salutandolo prima lui.

"Ciao, Donatello." Voce gentile, ma il solito sguardo. L'alto e magro uomo dai capelli neri, muscoli scolpiti e corpo coperto di cicatrici, lo odiava ancora.

"Casey." L'ha guardato appena e si è avvicinato al fratello sul letto. Aveva una larga benda a coprire la metà sinistra del viso.

"Donnie, lui…" Mikey stava tentando di dire qualcos'altro, fermo dietro le sue spalle, a disagio. Donatello era quasi infastidito. Trent'anni suonati, grande e grosso, ed a volte suo fratello minore si comportava ancora come un ragazzino.

Non prestandogli attenzione, ha tolto la benda dal volto di Raph.

Donatello ha fatto un balzo all'indietro. "Gesù Cristo."

Ha guardato Michelangelo, scioccato, poi nuovamente il fratello sul letto, che si lamentava nel sonno, sofferente, la fronte imperlata di minuscole goccioline di sudore.

"Il… il suo occhio…" E' tornato a rivolgersi a Michelangelo. "Cosa cazzo è successo al suo occhio?"

Donatello adesso iniziava sentir ribollire dentro di sé una rabbia aspra e pungente, che teneva compagnia alla preoccupazione, ed al lieve ribrezzo.

Un profondo taglio segnava il volto pallido del fratello, dallo zigomo alla fronte, diventando più marcato sull'arcata. Dove avrebbe dovuto esserci l'occhio con l'iride verde, sotto la palpebra semichiusa e tagliata in due, si intravvedeva solo una scura e sanguinolenta orbita vuota.

Donatello ha sentito alla gola l'amaro della bile.

La ferita era rossa e gonfia. Era infetta.

"Perché, – ha fatto un passo verso Michelangelo, e l'ha afferrato dal borgo superiore del piastrone – perché non mi avete chiamato prima!"

Michelangelo ha guardato la mano che lo teneva, poi ha lanciato diritto negli occhi di suo fratello uno sguardo acuminato, azzurro e gelido. Ha tolto la mano con un colpo, come se scacciasse una mosca. Adesso era molto più forte di Donatello.

"Ti ho chiamato, ma hai il telefono spento." Lo sguardo accusatorio di Michelangelo ha afflosciato Donatello. Era senso di colpa quello che adesso sentiva? Il pensiero di non essere stato presente nel momento in cui i suoi fratelli avevano bisogno di lui?

No, al diavolo. Non era giusto. Lui aveva il diritto, aveva ogni fottutissimo diritto di soffrire in santa pace. Lui aveva il diritto di restare da solo, in compagnia del suo dolore, di tormentare la sua anima nel ricordo, di punirsi per non essere stato capace di aiutarla.

Lui aveva tutto il diritto di non essere più il fratello, il medico, il mutante con il cervello da genio, ed essere solo Donatello, l'essere che soffre. Aveva sempre vissuto per aiutare i suoi fratelli, aveva dedicato loro ogni momento ed ogni pensiero della sua giovinezza. Ed anche quando ormai era andato a vivere con April, ogni volta che i fratelli avevano avuto bisogno di lui aveva mollato tutto ed era corso da loro; aveva lasciato freddarsi la cena, aveva lasciato la sua donna nel letto da sola, la notte, a preoccuparsi per i suoi salti tra i tetti, per i suoi combattimenti che lo portavano poi a farsi medicare da lei, medico che diventa paziente, a farsi rimproverare da lei, che si chiedeva quando mai quella storia sarebbe finita, ormai che Shredder era morto, che i Kraang erano stati sconfitti, che dei Dragoni Purpurei restava solo qualche graffito sui muri.

Lei che lo baciava sulle ferite, e gli chiedeva quando avrebbero potuto avere una vita più tranquilla, una vita normale.

Una vita normale, come se fosse possibile, per lui, per un mostro, per uno scherzo della natura, avere una vita "normale"; come se bastasse nascondersi in una grande casa colonica in campagna, gestire la loro fiorente impresa informatica nascosto dietro allo schermo del computer, guardare la televisione abbracciati sul divano, la sera, come una qualsiasi coppia, come uomo e donna, marito e moglie.

Una vita normale.

…

"Cosa vuol dire che non possiamo più?"

"Vuol dire che abbiamo sbagliato, April, è stato tutto uno sbaglio. Noi non dovevamo, io non dovevo…"

"Uno sbaglio? Tre mesi con me tu li consideri uno sbaglio?" Il suo viso lentigginoso da adolescente era diventato rosso, i suoi occhi azzurri si erano ridotti a fessure; aveva fatto un passo indietro da lui ed aveva tenuto le braccia davanti a sé, come a difendersi da quelle parole che non voleva ascoltare.

Lui aveva sentito la bocca farsi di carta vetrata, aveva improvvisamente dimenticato ogni parola del discorso provato quella notte, nella sua mente, stringendo il suo cuscino in lacrime, quando aveva deciso che avrebbe dovuto finirla lì, che avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare.

Era da fare subito, in quel momento, prima che diventasse troppo tardi. Prima che i suoi fratelli lo scoprissero, prima che gli sguardi del suo Sensei, di suo padre, che sembrava leggerlo sempre all'interno dell'anima, diventassero aperti rimproveri. Prima che passasse troppo tempo, e non ne avesse avuto più la forza.

"N… noi, April, noi, non possiamo. Io non posso. Non posso farti questo. – Gli occhi nocciola l'avevano guardata, lucidi, addolorati, determinati. – Non posso permettere che tu sprechi la tua vita con me…"

"Che io sprechi la mia vita…" lei si era buttata sulla sedia, improvvisamente svuotata, aveva distolto lo sguardo, il dolore aveva iniziato ad avvolgerla alla gola "In che senso, sprecare la mia vita? Donnie io ti a-"

"NO! NO! Tu non puoi! Non devi!" Lui aveva improvvisamente cominciato a piangere, aveva fatto un passo verso di lei e le aveva afferrato le spalle, con la disperazione che iniziava a lavare la sua voce; ormai doveva andare avanti, ormai era quasi fatta, faceva male ma doveva andare avanti.

"NON DEVI! Io non te lo posso permettere! Ma mi hai visto? Mi vedi? Sono un mostro April! UN MOSTRO! Che vita vorresti fare con me, nascosta nelle fogne? Vattene, dimenticati di tutto, è stato un errore, mi dispiace, oddio mi dispiace…" Le lacrime gli avevano bagnato i bordi della maschera viola, adesso sembrava giovane ed indifeso, non era più il ninja, il guerriero, il forte mutante, era solo un ragazzino anzi no, un bambino; si era nuovamente staccato da lei, di colpo, come se avesse preso la scossa, e da quel momento non avesse più potuto toccarla.

"Mi dispiace, April, ma la nostra storia finisce qui."

Erano rimasti così, in silenzio, per quasi un minuto.

Lui in piedi, le mani serrate in pugni tremanti, il corpo scosso da piccoli singhiozzi, in attesa che lei si alzasse, se ne andasse sbattendo la porta del laboratorio, che tutto finisse presto, in modo da poter iniziare a raccogliere i cocci del suo cuore, per pianificare la sua sofferenza in modo che questa non l'avesse annientato.

Lei seduta, lo sguardo perso a fissare un punto sul pavimento, il viso inespressivo, due linee d'acqua a rigare le guance, cercando di capire cosa fare, cosa dire.

Si sarebbe dovuta alzare, se ne sarebbe dovuta andare, ferita, umiliata. Avrebbe dovuto fare come lui le aveva detto, dimenticarsi di tutto, anzi avrebbe dovuto lasciare per sempre quella gabbia di matti, tornare a fare la sua vita da comune ragazza di diciotto anni, accettare gli inviti di Casey, lui che era un essere umano, non un mutante, non un maledetto ninja che passava le notti saltando tra i tetti, lui che avrebbe potuto darle una vita normale, una famiglia normale.

Oppure si sarebbe dovuta opporre, avrebbe dovuto cercare di farlo ragionare; oh sì, avrebbe fatto così, l'avrebbe pregato, al diavolo il suo orgoglio, lui non poteva allontanarla, lei era niente senza di lui, la sua vita non aveva alcun senso senza le sue mani verdi sulla pelle, senza i suoi baci caldi ad accarezzargli l'anima. Si sarebbe buttata ai suoi piedi, l'avrebbe implorato di non cacciarla via, gli avrebbe promesso che sarebbero stati attenti, che nessuno si sarebbe mai accorto di nulla, che lei era disposta ad accontentarsi per tutta la vita anche delle briciole, di pezzi d'amore rubati dietro le pareti e le porte chiuse, dietro bugie e sotterfugi.

Sì sì, lei doveva fare qualcosa, doveva mettere ordine in quell'accozzaglia di sentimenti che turbinavano nella sua mente, che le stavano facendo scoppiare il cuore. Tra questi, una rabbia sorda e pulsante iniziava a prevaricare sugli altri, aveva appena messo da parte il turbamento, e la paura, e si stava facendo largo con le unghie, fino ad arrivare alla sua gola, per rendere un ringhio il suo respiro.

Era balzata in piedi, gli si era avvicinata, l'aveva guardato diritto negli occhi, quei due mari nocciola e ramati, stupendi, troppo grandi per essere umani, troppo belli per essere quelli di un rettile, un regalo della natura nei suoi giochi bizzarri e crudeli.

"Finiscila!" La sua voce era stata un sibilo. "FINISCILA IDIOTA!" Adesso un urlo rabbioso. "FINISCILA! Ma chi ti credi di essere? Non è una decisione che spetta solo a te! La vita è mia, MIA!"

L'aveva colpito, con uno schiaffo.

Lui l'aveva incassato, immobile, continuando a guardarla.

"Se mi vuoi cacciare, cacciami, ma perché TU non mi vuoi! Non osare prendere tu le decisioni per la mia vita! Sono una donna, non una bambina, decido io per me stessa! Non me ne frega un cazzo se sei un mutante, un ninja, una fottuta tartaruga con il guscio! Io ti amo, Donnie! TI AMO!"

Era scoppiata in singhiozzi, aveva iniziato a colpirlo sulle spalle, prima forte, gli aveva fatto male, poi via via più piano, i pugni erano diventati carezze, l'aveva abbracciato, voleva che lui restasse lì, improvvisamente terrorizzata al pensiero che lui scappasse, che la lasciasse sola.

Lui era rimasto immobile per un po', stava combattendo nel suo cuore la battaglia più dura di tutte, una di quelle che faceva sembrare una sciocchezza gli scontri con le lame dei ninja del Piede. Una battaglia che stava perdendo, e la sconfitta era dolce come il miele, la debolezza era un assaggio di paradiso.

Mentre già malediceva sé stesso, e si disprezzava per essere così vigliacco, così pusillanime, per essersi fatto battere così facilmente, le sua braccia avevano iniziato a stringerla stretta, la sua bocca era scesa sulla sua fronte, poi a cercare i suoi occhi, per bere le sue lacrime, salate, squisite; poi aveva trovato la sua bocca, tante volte scoperta in quei mesi, sempre con lo stesso timore reverenziale, sempre con la stessa sete insaziabile.

E si era stupito ancora una volta di quante fossero morbide e calde le sue labbra, del buon sapore della sua bocca, della deliziosa scossa della sua lingua. Aveva iniziato ad accarezzarla, sulle braccia, sulla schiena, voleva che fosse sua, solo sua, per sempre, voleva non averla mai fatta piangere, voleva che lei fosse al sicuro, con sé, tutta per sé, che al mondo ci fossero solo loro due, che l'universo non avesse nessun altro significato che il gusto della sua pelle.

Adesso la stava spingendo piano contro la scrivania, baciandole il collo; i singhiozzi di lei mutati in dolci gemiti, quando le assaporava con la lingua la pelle di latte, nell'ineffabile fossetta tra le clavicole, mentre le sue mani grandi e ruvide si insinuavano sotto la maglietta di lei diventando delicate e leggere, a sfiorare la pelle di seta del suo ventre, ad indagare sotto l'effimera barriera di stoffa del suo reggiseno, a cercare quei suoi seni sodi, perfetti, mentre un brivido già gli portava un calore lungo tutto il corpo, fin giù, a fare tremare le gambe, a far fremere la pelle delicata nella parte bassa del suo piastrone, dove la parte nascosta di sé già rivendicava la sua eccitazione.

Ancora una volta i due corpi erano divenuti uno, persi nel turbine di una passione pura e giovane, sempre con la stessa frenesia di cogliere un frutto proibito, con la lieve ansia delle cose nascoste, con il delizioso timore che i fratelli potessero tornare, che la porta potesse aprirsi da un momento all'altro, che li potessero scoprire.

Ma in quei momenti, tutto era di secondaria importanza. In quel frangente, per lui esisteva solo lei, il suo amore. La sua vita.


	2. Sguardi

"Ti ho chiamato, ma hai il telefono spento." Michelangelo ha continuato a spiegare, ma non per giustificarsi, quanto piuttosto per accusare.

"Ho provato a chiamarti per due giorni. Quando Raph è tornato, ho tentato la prima volta. Quindi l'ho medicato io. La prima giornata sembrava che andasse tutto bene, ma poi è salita la febbre. Non potevo lasciarlo qui da solo. Ho dovuto aspettare che Casey tornasse dal suo viaggio. Cristo, per venire a prenderti ci vogliono più di due ore, Donatello."

Donatello? Da quando Mikey lo chiamava _Donatello_? Si è stretto con due dita lo spazio tra gli occhi.

"Ok, ok Mikey. Adesso ti preparo una lista di forniture mediche di cui avrò bisogno. Le puoi trovare sempre al solito magazzino." No, non rubare. Rubare dà per sottinteso che ci sia una scelta, la scelta di non prenderle. Loro non avevano scelta. Non avevano mai avuto scelta. Non esistevano ospedali, servizi sanitari o assicurazioni, per loro.

Si è avvicinato nuovamente a Raffaello, gli ha poggiato una mano sulla fronte. Scottava. Senza la maschera rossa, i suoi lineamenti marcati mostravano tutta la sua sofferenza, tra i segni che il tempo aveva già impietosamente scavato. Il suo volto non era più quello di un adolescente. No, alcune rughe d'espressione già segnavano il lato degli occhi, e lo spazio sulla fronte. Avevano tutti la stessa età, ma Raph sembrava molto più vecchio. Il tormento della sua anima stava facendo pagare lo scotto anche al suo corpo, alla fine. Paragonato a Mikey, che aveva ancora il viso giovane e liscio di un ragazzino, Raph sarebbe potuto sembrare suo padre.

"Raph? Raph, mi senti?" l'ha scosso delicatamente. Il fratello continuava a tenere chiuso l'unico occhio rimasto, ed a mugugnare in un sonno tormentato.

Adesso Donatello ha avuto davvero paura. Un'impellente necessità d'azione lo stava sopraffacendo.

"Cosa gli hai dato?"

"Un antibiotico ogni quattro ore e un antipiretico stamattina e cinque ore fa, ma la febbre è continuata a salire." Michelangelo era anche lui più che preoccupato. Adesso rivolgeva a Donatello quello sguardo con cui gli gridava che affidava tutte le sue ansie a lui, come sempre, che riponeva in lui tutta la sua fiducia; che lo implorava di fare qualcosa, di salvare la situazione. Lo sguardo di speranza e stima del fratello minore che aveva sempre riempito Donatello d'orgoglio.

Non lo sguardo stupito, attonito, vergognoso, quasi tradito, di quella notte.

…

Quando la porta della sua stanza si era aperta, aveva alzato gli occhi dal portatile che aveva poggiato su un cuscino sul suo piastrone, mentre disteso sul letto continuava il lavoro che suo padre si era illuso avesse sospeso quando lo aveva praticamente obbligato ad andare a dormire.

Pensava si trattasse di Mikey, che come al solito entrava senza bussare, in cerca di conforto per qualche triste pensiero serale, o magari anche Leo o Raph, che più raramente venivano a cercare il suo appoggio ed i suoi consigli su qualunque cosa li turbasse al momento.

Non si sarebbe mai immaginato, comunque, di vedere entrare lei.

"April? Cosa ci fai qui?" Aveva sorriso, sorpreso. Piacevolmente sorpreso.

Lei si era chiusa piano la porta alle spalle, lo aveva guardato radiosa e suadente, ed aveva risposto con voce civettuola, sbattendo le ciglia, per giocare con lui: "Perché, ti dispiace?"

Lui aveva deglutito, il computer messo improvvisamente da parte, non ricordandosi più neanche a cosa stesse lavorando, quando la comprensione del _perché_ lei fosse lì, in camera sua, a quell'ora di notte, gli aveva riempito il cuore di una delizia divina; e mentre il suo cervello gli stava dicendo che quella era una sciocchezza, e di bloccare questa situazione potenzialmente pericolosa sul nascere, tutto il resto del corpo si era fatto da parte per farle spazio, quando lei aveva iniziando a sfilarsi la sua maglia gialla.

Aveva sentito, sì, la sua stessa voce chiedere come avesse fatto ad entrare nel covo senza essere scoperta, ed aveva ascoltato distrattamente lei vantarsi delle sue doti di allieva kunoichi e di come avesse imparato il funzionamento del sistema di allarme, ma nel frattempo le sue mani verdi già lavoravano per togliersi di dosso le protezioni ai gomiti ed alle ginocchia che ancora portava e che una volta le avevano già graffiato la delicata pelle lattea. E poi come sempre, aveva sussultato quando lei si era sfilata i pantaloncini, poi i leggings, rimanendo per un attimo davanti a lui in completino intimo.

Lui aveva spalancato gli occhi, le sue guance già bruciavano; aveva guardato incantato il suo corpo da dea, snello e muscoloso, i suoi fianchi rotondi, i suoi seni maturi, sorridendo compiaciuto e lusingato al colore del suo completino, un viola della stessa tonalità della sua maschera, che adesso giaceva buttata sul pavimento a lato del letto.

E quando lei si era tolta le mutandine ed il reggiseno, piano, fissandolo con quei suoi occhi limpidi, puri e vogliosi allo stesso tempo, Donatello si chiedeva se fosse normale che dopo ormai più di sei mesi che stavano insieme lui ancora avesse quel problema di mancanza d'aria, e se non dovesse invece iniziare a preoccuparsi per qualche forma asmatica.

Lei era salita su di lui, aveva iniziato a baciargli le mani, poi si era abbassata, per baciargli la bocca, il collo, le spalle muscolose, il piastrone.

"Ah… April… noi… tu… – lui non capiva più niente, le sue parole perse in rantoli di piacere mentre lei portava le sue mani morbide ad accarezzare la pelle tenera dove le spalle si univano al guscio – piano… uh… possono sentirci… Leo… dorme con un occhio… aperto…"

"Shh, zitto, lascia fare a me…" gli aveva mormorato nel foro auricolare.

Lui aveva stretto gli occhi, mentre un brivido l'aveva attraversato come una lieve scossa, mentre lei continuava a baciarlo piano, giocando con la lingua tra le fessure del suo piastrone, ed era scesa con la sua bocca, vellutato petalo di rosa, sempre più giù, fino alla sua virilità che adesso si ergeva, eccitata, in tutto il suo giovanile vigore.

Nella mezz'ora successiva Donatello aveva sentito il bisogno di ringraziare, nella sua mente, tutte le divinità antiche e moderne, di questa terra e di tutti i pianeti dell'universo, a cui lui non credeva ma che aveva ringraziato lo stesso, ringraziare la natura benigna per averlo fatto perfettamente funzionante ed umano da quel lato lì, ringraziare quell'anonima tartaruga di sua madre e quel benedettissimo contenitore di mutageno che era caduto su di lui. Aveva ringraziato le stelle nel cielo e le mura di cemento della sua stanza, aveva ringraziato ogni cellula del corpo di April per essersi posizionata nel posto giusto ed aver creato la perfezione; aveva ringraziato quel ninja del Piede per aver sbagliato la mira poche ore prima e suo fratello Raph per avergli salvato il guscio ancora una volta. Aveva ringraziato la vita che gli aveva concesso quel momento perfetto.

Godendo per la completezza dell'atto, lui ricordava la prima volta, mesi prima, nel laboratorio, quando aveva temuto, scioccamente, di non esserne pienamente all'altezza, ed aveva esitato più volte, con la paura di farle male, al momento di violare con il vigore della sua grande mascolinità la porta tenera di lei, fiore caldo ed umido, esplorato con le sue dita tremanti ed ansiose; adesso che la vedeva ergersi su di lui, inarcando la schiena nelle onde del piacere, piena del suo amore, mentre le cingeva con le sue mani verdi i candidi fianchi, pensava che non vi era mai stato, in tutto l'universo, niente che potesse completarsi meglio dei loro due corpi insieme, fusi in quell'istante di sussultante bellezza, e due lacrime erano scivolate giù dai suoi occhi nocciola, infinitamente grato e commosso, estasiato e rapito.

Alla fine, mentre sudati ed ansimanti si stringevano forti, lei con la testa sul suo piastrone, lui a coprirle i capelli ramati con un milione di piccoli baci, la porta si era spalancata.

La prima cosa che sia lui che lei avevano pensato era quanto fossero stati idioti a non ricordarsi di chiudere a chiave.

La seconda: "_Ed ora?_"

Adesso, Michelangelo aveva sempre avuto gli occhi grandi. Enormi. Stupendi ed infantili occhi color del cielo. Ma in quel momento erano così grandi da sembrare impossibile che qualcosa di così gigantesco potesse esistere su una faccia. Anche la bocca si era spalancata a formare uno grande O, ed il colorito era fuggito per un attimo dalle sue guance, a far risaltare la miriade di piccole lentiggini, per poi tornare irruento a tingere la pelle verde di un curioso colore scarlatto.

Il cuscino che portava con sé gli era sfuggito di mano, la bocca si era chiusa e riaperta e poi richiusa ancora, nel tentativo fallito di pronunciare suono. Per qualche secondo erano rimasti tutti e tre pietrificati, lui in piedi sulla porta, April con il lenzuolo tirato a coprire i seni nudi, Donatello con una di quelle espressioni sul viso che se gli avessero fanno una foto in quel momento ci sarebbe stato un motivo di ricatto per il resto della vita; poi veloce come un fulmine Mikey aveva richiuso la porta ed era scomparso, e April e Donnie si erano guardati.

Per un momento sui loro volti si era potuto vedere un lieve timore, un soffuso panico per le conseguenze che questo avrebbe potuto significare. Poi le labbra di lei si erano increspate in un sorriso, e lui non aveva potuto fare a meno di seguirla; il sorrido era diventato piano una piccola risata, soffocata, poi via via più forte, e le lacrime erano scese ai bordo degli occhi mentre le mani premevano a coprire le bocche, ed i due amanti erano tornati ad abbracciarsi, sentendosi invadere quasi da un senso di… liberazione.

Erano arrivati, lo volessero e meno, al passo successivo.

Michelangelo aveva tentato, davvero, di proteggere il segreto che adesso portava nello stomaco pesante come un macigno. Non era riuscito a guardare in faccia non solo April e Donatello, ma nessuno della sua famiglia, in tutti i giorni successivi. Alle domande di Leonardo e del loro sensei, che avevano subito capito che qualcosa non andasse nel piccolo di casa, aveva sempre risposto sfuggente con pietose e generiche bugie. Poi, dopo quasi una settimana, April e Donatello avevano deciso, improvvisamente e di comune accordo, solo guardandosi negli occhi, di tirarlo fuori da quell'agonia.

E così mentre erano tutti seduti a guardare quel film, ed alla scena d'amore Mikey si era mosso imbarazzato ed aveva abbassato il viso verso terra, Leonardo aveva visto che qualcosa non andava, ed era salito con gli occhi a cercare Raffaello, che aveva fatto spallucce, e poi avevano guardato entrambi nuovamente Mikey, ad alla fine tutti e tre gli sguardi erano convogliati su Donnie e April, bene, quello era stato il momento.

Donatello ed April si erano scambiati a loro volta uno sguardo, erano arrossiti, poi lui aveva messo una mano sulla spalla di lei, e si erano baciati. Ecco fatto.

Se gli occhi di Michelangelo erano diventati enormi, quella sera, beh, quelli degli altri due fratelli adesso non erano stati da meno.

…

"Ok, Mikey, hai fatto bene. Adesso ci penso io. Le medicine sono sempre al solito posto?" Donatello aveva iniziato a camminare velocemente verso il suo vecchio laboratorio.

"Sì, nell'armadietto, e qualcosa in bagno." Michelangelo lo seguiva.

"Hai chiamato Leo?"

"Uh, no, non ancora."

Donatello si è fermato ed ha guardato il fratello dietro di sé. Michelangelo ha alzato le spalle.

"Sai com'è fatto, Donnie. E' capacissimo di lasciare tutto e di correre qui dall'altro capo del mondo."

"Deve venire qui, Mikey."

Adesso Donatello poteva ben dire che il fratello era veramente spaventato. Sembrava che solo in quel momento Michelangelo si fosse reso conto della gravità della situazione. Mikey lo guardava serio, occhi sgranati, impallidendo un po'.

Aveva appena appreso che Raph poteva non farcela.

Donatello ha notato il terrore lavare il volto del fratello, improvvisamente pentito della sua durezza. Nonostante Mikey non fosse più un ragazzino, riusciva sempre a suscitare nei fratelli maggiori il maledetto bisogno di proteggerlo da tutte le cattiverie e le brutture del mondo. Era rimasto un animo puro, gioviale, a tratti infantile. Il suo corpo alto e muscoloso sembrava fare da contrasto ai suoi occhi bambini ed alla sua bocca che adesso aveva iniziato a tremare un po'.

Ma Donatello in quel momento non aveva né tempo, né voglia, per consolarlo. Il dolore gli aveva indurito l'animo da troppi mesi, e sentiva che niente, neppure tutta la gentilezza e la dolcezza del mondo, sarebbero mai più stati capaci di scalfire la pietra che aveva rivestito il suo cuore.

Così come l'amore porta altro amore, la sofferenza porta altra sofferenza. Non si era curato di ferire i suoi fratelli, quando nei mesi scorsi erano andati, sempre meno spesso, a fargli visita, a cercare di convincerlo a trasferirsi da loro. Aveva provocato più volte gli occhi lucidi a Mikey riversando su di lui tutto il veleno di cui era capace, aveva fatto di proposito abbassare lo sguardo a Leo, sconfitto, aveva fatto infuriare Raph fino a che non si era ferito da solo picchiando i pugni contro la porta. Non gli interessava, non gli interessava più.

Mentre con tutte le medicine sparse sul suo vecchio tavolo nel laboratorio, preparava a Mikey la lista, ha sentito sprazzi della sua conversazione al telefono.

"… sì, Leo, si tratta di Raph… No no no, ma è meglio che vieni… Vieni qui e poi ti spiego… Sì, c'è anche Donnie…"

Se c'era una cosa in cui Michelangelo era bravo, era riuscire a raggiungere il cuore delle persone nel modo giusto. Donatello ha annuito, da solo, soddisfatto. Mikey aveva trasmesso al fratello lontano l'idea dell'urgenza ma con un tono di voce tranquillo e sereno, cercando di allarmarlo il meno possibile.

Michelangelo era stato sempre bravo a sistemare le cose. Era stato lui, a mettere nuovamente insieme i loro animi distrutti dalla morte del padre.

Certo, anche lei gli era stata d'aiuto, in quel frangente.

Aveva singhiozzato a lungo, affondando il viso nella sua piccola spalla, scosso dal dolore, impotente e perso come un neonato. Aveva perso non un maestro, ma suo padre, colui che lo aveva allevato, che avrebbe potuto lasciarlo abbandonato tra i liquami insieme ai suoi fratelli, piccole e piangenti presenze, animi di bambini in corpi di animali, ed invece li aveva cresciuti come figli suoi, gli aveva dato tutto il suo amore, aveva trasmesso loro uno scopo nelle loro tribolate vite.

Donatello aveva sperimentato allora, tanti anni addietro, per la prima volta, quanto fosse crudele la vita, che dava solo per riprendersi con ferocia, completamente annullato in un dolore che gli era sembrato la fine di tutto; non poteva immaginare, stupido, che il dolore si sarebbe ripresentato a richiedere un altro pezzo della sua anima, forse l'ultimo pezzo, pochi mesi fa, lasciandolo definitivamente ed inesorabilmente svuotato, inutile, rotto.

…

"Donnie, sto morendo, vero?"

"Ma cosa dici, piccola? Non pensare queste cose."

Le aveva accarezzato piano la guancia pallida, la testa calva; le aveva baciato gli occhi scavati, la bocca amara. Le aveva regalato l'ennesimo sorriso finto, in quella farsa di non detto ed intuito che si protraeva ormai da settimane. Lei l'aveva capito, l'aveva capito quando dall'ospedale suo padre l'aveva riportata a lui alla casa colonica, in attesa del prossimo ciclo di chemio che non sarebbe mai arrivato.

E lui, che si era tormentato nell'attesa, maledicendo questo suo corpo mostruoso che non gli permetteva di essere accanto alla sua April, alla sua amata, a sua moglie, mentre lei era in ospedale, adesso la stringeva tra le braccia, a sentire quanto piccolo fosse diventato quel corpo che amava tanto, e quanto opachi quegli occhi che adesso lo guardavano acquosi e stanchi e che una volta, quando gli aveva detto per la prima volta che lo amava, erano stati due zaffiri.

"Grazie, Donnie."

"Di cosa, amore?"

"Di tutto Donnie. Di tutto…"

April era morta quella notte stessa, tra le sue braccia.


	3. Ossa

**3 Ossa**

L'odore di caffè permeava la vecchia cucina.

Il liquido scuro si trasferiva schiumando dalla macchinetta alla tazza che lui stringeva in mano. Era ancora la sua vecchia tazza, con la scritta _I'm a Genius_, che si era miracolosamente salvata dal tempo, dall'attacco al covo, dalla sbadataggine di Mikey e dalla furia distruttiva di Raph.

Il caffè caldo scendeva allo stomaco per fare a pugni con la sua gastrite. Il toast che Mikey gli aveva preparato era lì accanto, non toccato. Era strano che dopo quasi tre giorni che non assumeva cibo, non riuscisse a mangiare. Ed era strano con quanto poco cibo fosse riuscito a tirare avanti negli ultimi mesi. Forse era ancora più rettile di quanto credesse, dopo tutto.

Si è guardato i polsi che fuoriuscivano dalle lunghe maniche della maglia. Lui era sempre stato abbastanza magro, rispetto ai suoi fratelli, ma adesso si sarebbe potuto definire scheletrico. Le ossa dei polsi sembravano voler uscire dalla carne. Ha alzato la manica destra. Il braccio era esile, quasi uno stecco; il gomito risaltava sulla tirata pelle verde. Sapeva che mai avrebbe potuto riportare al pieno splendore la sua muscolatura atrofizzata. Non che lo volesse, non che gliene fregasse niente.

Ha ricoperto velocemente il braccio quando ha sentito una voce familiare provenire dai tornelli dell'ingresso.

"Ragazzi? Mikey? Donnie?"

E' andato incontro a suo fratello nella zona centrale.

Se Mikey era ormai alto e robusto, e Raph con la sua montagna di muscoli verdi incarnava la forza bruta per antonomasia, Leo rappresentava la perfezione delle forme. Se mai ci fosse stato un modello di equilibrio e bellezza per i mutanti, ebbene, questo sarebbe stato lui. Muscoli aggraziati in un corpo alto e atletico, viso fresco e giovane su un collo taurino, assoluta grazia nei movimenti, ha tolto di dosso il suo mantello col cappuccio per svelare questo suo corpo perfetto, le immancabili katana, la maschera blu.

Leonardo l'ha abbracciato un attimo, poi ha chiesto: "Raph dov'è?"

"E' in camera sua, vieni."

"Come sta?"

"Ha ancora la febbre alta, e non ha ripreso conoscenza. Questa notte ha delirato. Ma da stamattina sembra che dorma tranquillo, e adesso la febbre è scesa di mezzo grado."

Donatello ha guardato il fratello prima di entrare nella stanza di Raffaello, dove Michelangelo e Casey Jones dormicchiavano su due sedie, e l'ha afferrato per un polso.

"Ma purtroppo non è ancora fuori pericolo, Leo. Ha una grave infezione, che forse ha coinvolto una parte del cervello."

Leonardo ha restituito lo sguardo, annuendo grave. Aveva già capito dalla telefonata di quasi quindici ore prima che la situazione non era delle migliori. Non l'avrebbero chiamato subito a New York, altrimenti.

Come sempre, Donatello gli stava raccontando i fatti nudi e crudi, senza edulcorarli. E come sempre, appena al di fuori delle orecchie di Mikey.

"Leo!" Appena entrato in camera, Mikey è balzato dalla sedia ed è corso ad abbracciarlo. Si è staccato subito, gli ha sorriso triste, e poi insieme hanno guardato Raph, che ancora dormiva.

"Ehi, Leo!"

"Ciao Casey."

Una stretta alla spalla dell'amico umano e poi ha sfiorato la fronte del fratello inconscio.

"Quanto è grave la ferita sul viso?"

"Mikey non te l'ha detto?" Donatello si è girato verso il fratello minore, che ha abbassato lo sguardo.

"Detto cosa?" Leonardo ha squadrato a turno i due fratelli, confuso e spaventato.

"Raph ha perso un occhio, Leo."

Alle parole di Donatello, Leonardo ha sussultato, sconvolto; poi le sue spalle si sono afflosciate e si è seduto sul letto del fratello.

"Oh no. Oh cazzo, no…" si è passato una mano sulla fronte, poi si è tirato un pugno sul ginocchio, ed ha bestemmiato.

…

"Lo devi dire a Splinter, Donnie." Leonardo si era spostato velocemente di lato.

"Ma Sensei già l'ha capito da tempo, Leo. Uh, acc…" Un colpo di bo a sinistra.

"Sì, ma gliene devi parlare… oph… parlare lo stesso." Un affondo di katana andato a segno.

"Ma io… io non so come dirglielo. E se lui…" Ha fatto un giro su sé stesso ed ha staccato con un colpo forte una testa robotica.

"Lui ti vuole bene, Donnie. E ne vuole anche ad April. Capirà, come abbiamo capito noi."

Un colpo incrociato con le due katana, ed anche l'ultimo bot ninja era a terra.

Il terreno del vicolo era cosparso dei distrutti corpi robotici del Piede, quando anche Raph e Mikey si erano avvicinati a lui, ansimando leggermente.

"Sì, secchione, cosa aspetti a dirglielo?" Raph gli aveva mollato una pacca sulla spalla così forte da farlo quasi cadere a terra.

"Uh uh, e nel caso le cose andassero male, e Splinter ti facesse a pezzettini, posso prendermi io la tua stanza, Donnie? La trasformerò nella più stupenda sala giochi che si sia mai vista!"

"Grazie Mikey! Adesso sì che sono molto più tranquillo!" Donatello aveva abbassato la testa e tirato un profondo respiro.

Raffaello aveva mollato uno scappellotto a Michelangelo, e poi aveva buttato un braccio intorno alle spalle di Donatello. "Tranquillo fratello. Non ti farà a pezzettini."

Poi gli aveva sorriso sarcastico. "Forse."

…

La febbre era scesa ancora. Ma Raffaello non si era svegliato. Erano ormai passate più di ventiquattro ore da quando Donatello aveva iniziato a somministrargli la sua cura.

Adesso erano tutti nella stanza del malato, distrutti dalla stanchezza ma incapaci di lasciarlo anche per poche ore. Michelangelo e Casey, sopraffatti dal sonno, dormivano per terra su delle coperte. Donatello era seduto sulla sedia di ferro a lato del letto, e detergeva con una pezzuola il corpo sudato del fratello.

Leonardo era seduto per terra, guscio al muro e braccia a stringere le ginocchia, e guardava il suo fratello mascherato di viola. O meglio, il fratello che una volta indossava una maschera viola, dato che da mesi ormai non la portava più. Da quando April era stata ricoverata in ospedale per la prima volta.

Nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto il perché, o che fine avesse fatto la maschera. Ormai, si erano quasi abituati a vederlo senza.

Quello che invece a Leonardo appariva strano, era l'aspetto del fratello. Non lo aveva visto per tre mesi, ed adesso quasi faticava a riconoscerlo. Era cambiato, molto.

Sotto i larghi vestiti che ormai indossava sempre, si poteva intuire l'impressionante magrezza del suo corpo. Il collo che spuntava dalla scollatura della maglia era sottile come quello di un bambino. Le vertebre cervicali si potevano contare ad una ad una. Le guance erano scavate, gli zigomi sporgenti, le orbite scure ed infossate.

Donnie non era solo magro, era denutrito.

Un profondo senso di colpa ha colpito Leonardo nello stomaco. Lui era andato da ormai più di cinque anni in Giappone, a vivere la sua vita, ed aveva abbandonato i fratelli che aveva giurato di proteggere. E se con il tempo si era pian piano convinto di aver fatto la scelta giusta, poiché i fratelli sembravano ormai maturi e responsabili, ed ora che nessun mortale nemico minacciava la loro sicurezza, sapevano gestire bene e felicemente le loro vite, ecco che adesso si era ricreduto tutt'a un tratto.

Raph lottava tra la vita e la morte sopra un letto, ferito in chissà quale battaglia che continuava ad inseguire, e Donnie era diventato il fantasma di sé stesso, gracile e fragile come una statuina di vetro.

Leonardo si stava chiedendo se il fratello una volta brillante e geniale non avesse deciso di lasciarsi morire.

D'altronde, da una parte poteva capirlo. Cosa avrebbe fatto lui se si fosse trovato nella terribile situazione di Donatello? Come si sentirebbe se dovesse perdere _lei_? Avrebbe voglia di continuare a vivere?

"Donnie?" incapace di resistere ancora con questi pensieri, aveva sussurrato piano, per non svegliare chi dormiva.

"Uh?"

"Sei troppo magro."

Donatello aveva lasciato la pezzuola dentro il catino d'acqua, e si era girato a guardare Leonardo con occhi freddi, quasi cattivi.

"Leo, non iniziare."

"Sei troppo magro, Donnie."

"Finiscila." Gli aveva voltato le spalle, come a significare che la discussione per lui era chiusa.

Michelangelo non stava dormendo, dopo tutto. Si è alzato a sedere per terra, a gambe incrociate, si è strofinato gli occhi, ed ha sentito il suo solito impellente bisogno di placare la tensione emotiva che si era formata, greve e uggiosa, nella stanza.

"Com'è stato il viaggio, Leo?"

"Tutto tranquillo Mikey, grazie."

Donatello ha sbuffato. Forse un po' troppo forte, in modo da farsi sentire. Come diavolo poteva andare un viaggio sul lussuoso jet privato della Saki Corporation? Che cosa sarebbe potuto andare male, che a bordo fossero finite le noccioline? E poi, dalla pista privata dell'aeroporto, ben incappucciato, diritto nella sua lussuosa macchina con i vetri oscurati sulla quale poteva attraversare Manhattan anche in pieno giorno, che problemi avrebbe potuto dare al suo ricco fratello un semplice viaggetto dal Giappone?

Donatello ha stretto gli occhi, premendoseli con le mani. Cosa stava pensando? Perché queste cattiverie gratuite contro suo fratello? Era forse invidioso di lui? Era forse invidioso che il suo caro fratello potesse ancora la notte stringere al petto la donna che amava? Che vivesse nel lusso, circondato dai lacchè che una volta erano stati del loro peggior nemico? Che magari dormisse nella stessa stanza che una volta era stata di Shredder? Che mangiasse negli stessi fini piatti di porcellana in cui aveva mangiato quel porco schifoso che aveva portato via loro il padre?

D'altronde, non si poteva negare che per la legge Karai fosse ancora, a tutti gli effetti, la figlia di Shredder. E che avesse ereditato da lui un vero e proprio impero milionario. Che adesso era tutto in mano sua. E di suo "marito". Chissà se la notte, mentre l'abbracciava, mentre gemeva con lei tra le lenzuola, pensava mai a questo, il grande Leonardo. Il leader Senzapaura. L'infame.

No, no. Perché pensava questo. Stava forse diventando pazzo? Fino a questo punto il dolore aveva incattivito la sua anima? Stava davvero, davvero odiando suo fratello? Donatello non riusciva a crederci. Non era più lui. Non era lucido, ed era ingiusto. Sapeva che Leonardo aveva faticato molto a convincersi per andare a vivere con Karai.

Lui stesso, insieme a April, gli avevano consigliato di seguire il suo cuore. Ricordava ancora quella sera. Erano tutti a cena nella casa colonica, l'odore delle vivande si diffondeva per le stanze; April aveva messo sul tavolo delle candele rosse. Loro tre erano in cucina, lui abbracciava April da dietro, e Leonardo vicino alla porta guardava Karai scherzare in soggiorno con Raffaello e Michelangelo, bellissima nel suo vestitino nero.

Pertanto Donatello sapeva quanto fosse pesata a Leonardo la scelta di lasciare i fratelli, e sapeva che, se con Karai avevano accettato di prendere nelle loro mani la Saki Corporation, era per trasformare un impero di violenza e corruzione in quella che adesso rappresentava una delle principali organizzazioni al mondo attive in campo umanitario, che investiva nella ricerca medica e poi vendeva i farmaci nei paesi poveri a prezzi bassissimi, che insegnava le arti marziali ai bambini togliendoli dalla strada, che salvava con i suoi ospedali da campo migliaia di profughi di guerra.

Quindi sì, suo fratello era da stimare. Stava mettendo tutto sé stesso per rendere il mondo un posto migliore. Ci aveva quasi rimesso la vita quando con Karai aveva salvato quella situazione in Guatemala. Il mondo non lo conosceva, ma era un eroe.

Donatello lo stimava.

E lo disprezzava.

Lo amava teneramente, era il suo fratello maggiore, il suo caro _Aniki_ che lo teneva stretto, nel letto, da bambini.

Lo odiava, di un odio profondo e sottile, di un invidia rossa e funesta, col cuore e col cervello, per averlo lasciato, per avere ciò che lui non ha più, per non averlo difeso da tutto questo dolore!

Il suo cuore era lacerato e diviso in due, la sua mente era confusa, i suoi pensieri contorti: la sua coscienza stava scivolando piano, giorno dopo giorno, inesorabilmente, lungo una triste e grigia follia.

Donatello se ne stava rendendo conto solo in quel momento. Non era più un genio.

Lui stava impazzendo.

"Uhmm"

Al suono del gemito davanti a lui Donatello ha aperto gli occhi. Michelangelo e Leonardo sono balzati in piedi, e Michelangelo ha scosso Casey Jones.

Raffaello si stava svegliando.

"Raph!" Michelangelo gli era già addosso, mentre Raffaello ha mugugnato un po' prima di aprire l'occhio e poi sbatterlo più volte, confuso.

"Raph! Fratello! Mi senti?"

"L…Leo?" Raph ha sussurrato piano, poi si è guardato intorno. Un volto umano con la barba non rasata da almeno un paio di giorni, un volto verde con una maschera arancione con un sorriso largo come un tunnel, un volto verde con una maschera blu con un sorriso appena un po' più piccolo, ed un volto verde senza maschera con un sorriso solo abbozzato. Tutti stanchi, tirati.

Si sentiva debolissimo, esausto. Cosa ci facevano i suoi fratelli intorno a lui? C'è voluto quasi un minuto per prendere pienamente conoscenza, mentre la febbre ed il mal di testa gli trapanavano il cervello, il dolore all'orbita sinistra lo stendeva, la nausea lo stava uccidendo e le ciance di Michelangelo in tutto questo aiutavano poco. Ma un poco forse sì.

Quando si è svegliato completamente, ha capito che se anche Donnie e Leo erano lì a togliergli l'aria di sopra, voleva dire che se l'era vista brutta, e che quel bastardo col coltello per poco non gli aveva preso ben più di un occhio.

"R… ragazzi…"

"Sì, Raph?" Leo gli si è avvicinato ancora.

"Avete… avete delle facce di merda."

Detto questo, Raffaello è tornato a dormire.

…

"E' perfetta, Donnie!"

"Mhm, se lo dici tu…"

"Dai, non fare il guastafeste! E' lontana dalla strada, abbastanza isolata ma relativamente vicina a New York, immersa nel verde… e costa poco!"

"Certo, è un rudere!"

"Adesso! Ma tu immaginala tutta pitturata di bianco, con un bel dondolo sotto quel portico… Vedi? Riesco quasi a vederla!"

Lei saltellava eccitata, come una bambina. Il sole picchiava forte, e Donatello si doveva coprire la fronte con una mano per squadrare bene la vecchia casa colonica. Effettivamente sì, si poteva fare. Sì, sarebbe stata anche una bella casa. Sarebbe stata la _loro_ casa!

L'eccitazione del momento stava prendendo anche lui, non poteva credere che sarebbe andato ad abitare con lei, che avrebbe avuto April al suo fianco _per sempre_.

Sorridendo felice, aveva deciso di giocare ancora un po'.

"Sai, in fondo non è tanto male. Certo, io sono abituato a qualcosa di meglio…"

"Ma sentilo! – Lei gli aveva dato una spinta. – Vive nelle fogne!"

"Signorina O'Neil! – Aveva restituito la spinta, fingendo indignazione. – Ma come si permette! Criticare l'onorabile residenza Hamato!"

Lei aveva fatto per colpirlo ancora, lui aveva schivato. Sotto il sole, tra gli alberi, avevano iniziato a cercare di colpirsi, ad eseguire kata cento volte provati insieme, a danzare l'uno di fronte all'altra nei gesti guerrieri del ninjutsu. Lei era brava, con gli anni era diventata sempre più rapida, i suoi movimenti sempre più precisi, i suoi colpi sempre più forti. Ma non avrebbe potuto competere con lui in una battaglia vera.

Lui si era fatto mettere giù di proposito, non schivando il colpo da dietro al polpaccio, atterrando sull'erba alta, morbida, odorosa.

Lei lo sovrastava, sorridendo bellissima ed ansimante, fili di capelli sfuggiti dalla coda a formare un'aureola di fuoco in controluce davanti al sole: "Non chiamarmi signorina O'Neil!"

"Ah no? – Lui l'aveva afferrata dalla caviglia e buttata a sua volta giù, poi le era salito di sopra, a cavalcioni, attento a non gravare col suo peso sul corpo di lei. – E come dovrei chiamarti, di grazia?"

"Signora Hamato…" Lei aveva mormorato piano, poi gli aveva cinto le mani dietro al collo e l'aveva portato giù, ad incontrare la bocca con la sua.

…

Adesso che suo fratello era fuori pericolo, Donatello poteva concedersi un po' di riposo.

Era distrutto, fisicamente e psicologicamente. Non dormiva da...da non ricordava quanto. Quasi non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Così, dopo aver cambiato ancora una volta la fasciatura a quell'orrenda ferita, dato che Casey si era sistemato per passare anche questa notte nella stanza di Raph, tutti erano potuti tornare nelle loro stanze per riposare.

O meglio, lui e Leo in quelle che una volta erano state le loro stanze.

Donatello era buttato sul letto, si era svestito ma non si era ancora messo sotto le lenzuola. Guardava il soffitto, familiare, del quale ricordava ancora tutte le crepe, tutte le irregolarità.

Il letto era stato rifatto, tutta la stanza era pulita ed in ordine. Era stata spazzata e spolverata da pochi giorni. Dubitava che Mikey l'avesse fatto dopo l'incidente di Raph, con il fratello in quello stato aveva avuto altro a cui pensare. Quindi l'aveva fatto prima. Perché? Perché teneva la sua stanza come se lui dovesse tornare a dormirci da un momento all'altro?

Ha sentito qualcosa aggrovigliarsi e contorcersi tra lo stomaco ed il cuore.

Perché, Mikey? Valeva la pena darsi tanto da fare per lui, dopo tutte le cattiverie che gli aveva vomitato addosso negli ultimi mesi? Perché Mikey lo voleva ancora così fottutamente bene? E perché invece il suo cuore non riusciva più a volerne a nessuno? Né a Mikey, né a Leo, né a Raph?

Ma era vero, poi? Non aveva sentito ansia, paura, anzi vero e proprio terrore al pensiero che Raph avrebbe potuto non farcela? Ed adesso che lui era salvo, non stava forse meglio?

Sì, dannazione, questa che sentiva nelle viscere, che lo riempiva, non era forse felicità?

E' balzato a sedere sul letto. Era felice. Era felice che Raph fosse vivo. Era felice di aver rivisto Leo dopo mesi e che i suoi fratelli fossero tutti sani e salvi sotto lo stesso tetto dove dormiva lui.

Una vertigine l'ha afferrato. Stupido crudele imbecille, mostro, macchia oscena che intorpidisci la perfezione del cosmo, come osi essere felice? Come puoi esserlo, quando lei non c'è più? Come puoi solo minimamente pensare di assaporare un attimo di felicità quando non sei stato capace di salvarla?

No no no, basta basta basta. Non ce la faceva più.

Ha scosso la testa, ha stretto i pugni fino ad imbiancare le nocche. Non poteva farcela. Non da solo. Aveva bisogno d'aiuto. Ma chi poteva aiutarlo se lui era solo? Era l'essere più solo dell'universo…

La porta si è aperta.

Mikey non ha bussato, neanche questa volta. Piccolo idiota maleducato.

Era troppo tardi per rimettersi i vestiti.

Michelangelo è stato bloccato sulla soglia, con una coperta sotto braccio, dallo sguardo di fuoco che lo stava trafiggendo.

"Uh… Donnie, ti disturbo?"

Donatello si è alzato in piedi.

Michelangelo ha fatto un passo avanti ed ha continuato. "Io… Ti ho portato una coperta. Nel caso stanotte sentissi freddo…"

Le parole della tartaruga più giovane gli sono morte in gola, mentre squadrava il corpo del fratello che gli era davanti.

Dal guscio le gambe e le braccia spuntavano esili. Orribilmente esili. L'immagine, grottesca, che è venuta in mente a Michelangelo, era quella di una mela caramellata con quattro bastoncini. Non credeva che si potessero vedere in quel modo le ossa delle spalle e delle cosce; se non fosse stato in quella situazione ne sarebbe rimasto affascinato.

Ora invece ne era turbato. Anzi disgustato. Anzi spaventato. Sì, proprio spaventato.

Ha alzato i suoi tremanti occhi azzurri ad incontrare quelli nocciola, freddi.

Donatello aveva già la frase in gola. "_Cosa cazzo c'è da guardare_?"

Ed invece, questa volta si era limitato ad un: "Grazie, Mikey", prima di prendere la coperta dalle braccia del fratello che aveva frettolosamente dato la buonanotte ed era subito corso via, impacciato, visibilmente scosso.

Donatello ha steso la coperta sul letto, poi si è infilato sotto le lenzuola.

Prima di scivolare nel sonno, ha ripensato allo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto Michelangelo.

Vi era dentro disgusto. Pena. Dolore.

Ed affetto, voglia di fare qualcosa, voglia di aiutare.

Una lacrima è rotolata sul cuscino.

Forse non era completamente solo.

* * *

_Ciao! Grazie mille a chi mi ha letto fin qui!_  
_Se vi è piaciuta, la storia ha un seguito, che pubblicherò a giorni. Un abbraccio a tutti!_


End file.
